1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retrieval and storage mechanism used in conjunction with a carousel storage system for handling small parts and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to an extraction and insertion platform which is an integral part of a rotating storage unit of the type which is computer controlled from a remote station.
2. Prior Art
In the above co-pending application, there is described a carousel automatic storage and retrieval system for inventory items such as those found in warehouses. These are numerous automatic storage and retrieval system used in warehouse applications. The prior storage and retrieval systems attempt, by various means, to reduce the time necessary to place inventory items in storage and the time required in retrieving those items from storage. Small parts cannot always be palletized and must often be stored in open bins or containers due to their size or delicate construction.
Conventional storage and retrieval systems utilize solid shelves whereby an extractor or picking mechanism must go to the shelf to pick the desired inventory item. The above co-pending application provides a system whereby the desired inventory items are brought to the extractor mechanism in baskets or bins as opposed to having solid shelves where the extractor mechanism must go to the shelf. Combining a single extractor mechanism with a plurality of independently operating systems which bring inventory items to the extractor can multiply the speed of operation.
However, the extractor mechanism of the above co-pending application employs vacuum pump suction rings mounted on the end of a traveling arm to insert containerized inventory items into storage or to extract containerized items from storage. The suction rings contact the sides of a container or tote bin in the carousel system, and are limited to a weight capacity of approximately 50 pounds. A tote bin in excess of fifty pounds would cause the suction cups to break loose from the traveling arm.
The side surfaces of the tote bins are required to have a special surface texture in order for the suction cups to operate properly. Additional problems due to contaminents on the surface of the tote bins, such as oil, can occur. The contaminents can cause a breakdown in either the integrity or the elasticity of the rubber suction cups.
In order to overcome these disadvantages of the prior art, the present invention is provided with a pair of driven arms which extend forward to catch the front lower lip of a tote bin or box and thereby extract the box onto a platform. The present invention has an increased weight capacity in excess of 350 pounds. The present invention is capable of operating properly regardless of the surface conditions of the tote bins.